Wireless mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books. Wireless devices are designed to enter and leave different wireless networks.
Wireless networks utilize communication hubs to communicate with the wireless devices. Some hubs provide access points (APs) to their networks as hard wired terminals. Wireless hubs are also available that have dual functions to maintain wireless connections for their associated devices in the network and to provide local functions for their user. The range of wireless communications for the hubs is limited. In certain cases, a communication device cannot communicate directly with the hub and as such cannot get access to the network.